The Legend of Zelda: Mysteries to The Wind
by Miss Zimsky
Summary: Years after Ganon was sent to the Evil Realm, evil has returned once again to Hyrule. See the reactions of Link coming back to save Hyrule, will there be romance? Hatred? Action? Watch and see!
1. Memories

_- Chapter One - Memories -_

_I awakened. Shaken by the thoughts that arised in my head, the thoughts of Ganon. I knew he was still alive, then again, we all knew.   
  
But a question kept seeping into my brain; what if he came back? I crawled out of my bed and walked to the window, I needed someone to talk to, but remembering that Navi left me I decided to just take a walk around our village.  
  
I walked outside and lowered myself down the ladder. When I reached the ground I began walking aimlessly, everything was the same as I had left it. I was in my own time again. But... somehow I felt incomplete. Something was missing, and I knew what it was. I whispered into the wind, "Navi..."  
  
I looked to the sky to find the sun beginning to rise over Death Mountain. The morning dew, crisp and clean among the flowers and trees that surrounded my lovely, green home.  
  
Yes, this was my home. Kokiri Forest. My eyes wandered to the lonely cliff of the Lost Woods.   
  
A figure was standing there, about my size if I was an adult. The person was wearing black... From that moment I knew it wasn't a Kokiri. Who was this person? Why is it standing there? I called out to the mystery figure, "Hello?!"  
  
I ran to the cliff and began to climb the vines along the side. When I reached the top, the figure wasn't there.  
  
But I could swear that I saw the faintest sight of a cloak whisping around the corner. Out of curiosity I ran into the hollow opening that was the entrance to the Lost Woods. Inside, it was silent. Saria's Song no longer played throughout the Woods.  
  
My thoughts trailed on to that day when I wandered this wilderness in search of the Forest Temple. But soon I came back to reality... Where did that person go? Where did it come from? Why was it here?   
  
I ran aimlessly through the forest. I knew I wouldn't find the figure this way, but I had nothing to lead on anyway. So, I stayed on my mental trail. Eventually, I found the gate, the gate that led to the Forest Temple. It too was silent here.   
  
The silence was abnormal... and scary... Something was not right. I was about to open the gate when I heard a rustle of the bushes behind me. To my horror, there was a group of Wolfos. I thought they had left after we sent away Ganon. I reached for my sword to find it missing!  
  
My shield had also been stolen. What great luck I was having... I ran into the bushes, trying to flee away from them. I stumbled over the branches and found Deku Nuts at where I had fallen. My luck was beginning to change, I grabbed as many as I could carry and threw the Deku Nuts at the Wolfos.   
  
One by one the Deku Nets kept the Wolfos frozen in their tracks. I knew that the nuts would not hold them for long, so I quickly opened the gate and went into the maze that would lead to the Forest Temple. As I walked I thought to myself; "Maybe I will find Saria.... maybe she can explain to me what is going on.... who that figure was....."   
  
I turned a corner, but froze in my position to find another familiar monster. I was never completely sure what these creatures were, but I remember them well. As I expected, the creature charged at me with its sharp spear in the same exact position as it did the last time I went against it.   
  
The creature was too fast for me, and I was pierced in the shoulder and thrown into the pond that sat in the corner. I floated on my back, in the water, where the creature couldn't reach me. My shoulder was damp, but not from water... from blood.   
  
The creature had hit me pretty hard. A I lay in the water, clutching the wound in my shoulder. The blood, crimson and thick, running across my fingers. I became dizzy as the area around became hard to see.... I couldn't tell if I was dieing or not.   
  
No, the wound hadn't pierced my heart. I was not going to die. But I was dizzy and tired all the same. I found myself falling, into a deep sleep.... right there... floating on the water... where I was safe....  
  
- End of Chapter One -_


	2. A Beckoned Hero

- Chapter 2 - A Beckoned Hero -  
  
I awakened once again. This time, I was lieing in a darkly lit room. This place was not familiar. The walls were of stone, and torches draped the walls. The pain in my shoulder was gone, I moved my shoulder; I was wrong, the pain was still there.   
  
I looked to the pain in my shoulder to find it wrapped in bandages. My shirt was halfway off, evidently to put the bandage on. I layed in a silk bed with drapery above the matress where I sat. I got up from the bed and pulled my shirt to cover my shoulder.   
  
There was a window near the far corner, I walked to it and looked outside. It was a beautiful view, I could see all of Kokiri Forest. All of the Lost Wood, and the Sacred Meadow.   
  
It appeared that I was evidently inside a part of the Forest Temple that I had never been before. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, and there stood Saria.   
  
Saria: "Hello Link, long time no see."  
  
She spoke to me in such an innocent tone, although I knew she was older than she seemed, she still looked like a small child. So helpless and free. I replyed to her.  
  
Link: "Ya, I know. It's good to see you again."  
  
It was good to see her again. She seemed to be the only person I could talk to... She walked over to the window and sat down atop the stone that skirted out against the wall. I sat next to her.  
  
Link: "Saria... What has happened to the forest? Why have the monsters returned?"  
  
Saria: "I... I... I don't know.... Something's wrong....I can feel it..."  
  
She had a distressed look about her face. I could tell she was just as confused as I was. But as a Sage, it probably made her feel worse to not know what was happening.  
  
Link: "Saria. Did you see someone pass by here? In the village... I saw someone come into the forest."  
  
She looked at me with the same distressed look.   
  
Saria: "Was it a Kokiri?"  
  
Link: "No."  
  
Saria: "How can you tell that it wasn't a Kokiri?"  
  
Link: "The person wore black, and wasn't short enough to be a Kokiri."  
  
Saria: "Hmmm.... That's a little strange. Link?"  
  
Link: "What?"  
  
Saria: "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
Link: "Sure. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Saria: "I want you to take this..."  
  
She walked to the bed and knelt down. She reached under the bed and pulled out the Kokiri Sword. I was confused at how she could have it.  
  
Link: "How..."  
  
She interrupted me.  
  
Saria: "Take this sword and go to see Princess Zelda. She should know what's going on."  
  
Link: "Okay, but how did you get my sword?"  
  
Saria: "I found it in the forest yesterday. I wondered why you would discard it...."  
  
Link: "I'm pretty sure someone stole my things, since all my other supplies are gone."  
  
Saria: "Hmmm...in that case. Take this..."  
  
She handed me 40 rupees.   
  
Link: "Oh no, I couldn't...."  
  
Saria: "It's okay, it's the least I can do. Go buy yourself a new shield."  
  
Link: "Thank you."  
  
I nodded deteminedly to her and ran out of the room. Down the stairs I ran, and out of the temple. I paused when I was outside, and looked back up the window. She was standing there, smiling kindly down at me. I smiled back, then continued to run back to the maze.  
  
This time I was more cautious. When I reached the stairs I saw another one of those creatures; pounding against the ground with a large wooden club. I predicted it's every move and ran behind him. I didn't bother to attack him, since I knew that these creatures had many reinforcements to take his place.   
  
When I reached the patch of grass behind the pounding creature, I peered around the corner making sure the creature with the spear was turned around. It was. So I made a run for the ladder and climbed up. I knew I was safe now.   
  
I jumped platform to platform until I reached the spot with the hole to the fairy fountain, or what should be the hole to the fairy fountain... because, the hold wasn't there... I tapped my sword against the ground. Nope, it wasn't a trick, the hole had somehow vanished...  
  
I guessed that I would have to buy a fairy spirit back at the village. Thus, I continued on jumping until I was back at the entrance. I jumped down and ran through the hollow trunk. When I was back inside the Lost Woods I tried to remember how to get back. But somehow I ended up in a strange clearing....  
  
It looked like a sanctuary of some sort. It was dimmer in this place, but there were floating lights that circled the trees. There was large rocks that stuck out of the ground, each one had words carved in them. I couldn't read the writing. But this place seemed as if it was a graveyard.  
  
I walked deeper into it, on a larger rock deep in the middle of the graveyard was the figure I saw earlier. Wearing all black, this person had cloth wrapped around its face, so...I couldn't give distinct detail. The person sat with it's legs crossed, and it was playing a flute.  
  
The tone was high and somewhat dull and it played a sad melody. The figure saw me and stopped playing. It stood up and just...stared. I stared back at the figure, somewhat frightened and curious at the same time.  
  
We stood stationary like that for what seemed like ten minutes. After that, the figure made the first move. It positioned itself in some strange stance and threw a powder at the ground. With a flash the figure disappeared.   
The stance seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I left the sanctuary and continued on.   
  
- End of Chapter Two - 


End file.
